Save It For a Rainy Day
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian is left with the boys on yet another rainy day in Storybrooke-but can he really handle the two, and Nana? ('Reasons to Smile' verse)


_A/N: It's been pouring here for a few days now, and I was inspired by my own cabin fever for this one! I love rain, but sometimes you get totally stuck and it sucks. Solution? Playing in the rain, obviously!_

_Haha, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It had been raining in Storybrooke for a straight week. Emma had picked up more shifts at the station to try and stay out of the house, and the boys had school, but everyone had incredible cabin fever. There seemed to be no pause in the weather, driving everyone in the town absolutely crazy.<p>

Including Henry and Liam.

"Killian, can you please find something for Liam to do? I'm trying to do homework." Henry groaned as Liam sat beside him, tugging at his shirt.

"Liam, don't bother your brother." Killian spoke with a smile as he fixed them some lunch.

"Papa, I don't have anything to do."

"Why don't you go build a fort?"

"We did that two days ago."

"Watch TV?"

"Nothing on."

"Lad, once I'm done making lunch, we'll find something to keep you occupied. For now, stop bothering your brother." Killian sighed.

Liam grumbled and went to sit on the couch, leaving Henry to his work. Nana hopped up on the couch beside him, looking up to him expectantly. He met her eyes with a mischievous smile before narrowing his eyes.

"C'mon, Nana." He whispered, slipping off the couch and sneaking to his room. Nana followed behind, wagging her tail as the two entered his room. He grabbed his rain boots and tugged them on as quickly and quietly as he could, stomping around a little before smiling. Liam hurried to his closet and reached for his raincoat, dragging it and its hanger down with a clang. He paused at the noise, his face scrunching up in worry. There was no word from Killian or Henry, so he pulled the jacket over his shirt and hurried back down the hallway.

Killian was still busy fixing lunch, and Henry was hunched over the desk in the living area. Liam smiled as he peered around the corner, motioning for Nana to follow him. The two snuck through the living room, past Killian in the kitchen, and through the front door without a sound.

"We did it, Nana!" Liam beamed, pulling his hood up and looking out into the storm. It wasn't thundering any longer, so he figured it was okay to play in the rain.

"Let's go!" He chuckled, patting her head before running out into the rain. He sploshed into a huge puddle, soaking both himself and Nana in the process. He laughed as she barked happily, bounding beside him around the yard. The entirety of the yard was puddles-most of them were mostly mud, as well. Liam bent down and grabbed a stick from a puddle, shaking it off before smiling.

"Nana, fetch!" Liam grinned, throwing the stick. She bolted after it, tumbling into a massive puddle.

"Oh, no." Liam giggled as she came back to him, half-covered in mud, "Nana, Papa is going to be so mad at you."

Nana wagged her tail anyways, her tongue lolling out of her mouth happily.

"Want me to throw it again?" Liam grinned.

"Throw it one more time and you'll be grounded for a month." Killian's voice called through the thick sheets of rain. Liam paused in his place, his whole body stiffening. He finally turned to face Killian, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Hi, Papa." He spoke with a smile as Killian crossed his arms over his chest.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"I was bored and no one would play with me!" Liam whined, "I just wanted to have fun."

Killian let his arms drop to his sides with a sigh, and Liam smiled a little, knowing he couldn't get a 'no' out of his papa.

"Just come inside, lad."

"Papa, I'm muddy."

Killian sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Let me go get some-"

"Killian, just loosen up and come outside!" Henry laughed as he hurried out the door, whipping past Killian. He bent down to grab a wad of mud, raising it in the air at Liam. He shrieked and ran away from his older brother as Killian tried desperately to get the two boys back inside the house.

"Boys! Come on, your mother will be home soon!" Killian shouted, finally stepping out into the rain.

"Henry, stop!" Liam laughed, moments before Henry slapped the mud onto his head, causing Liam to shriek and throw some right back at him.

"Hey!" Henry laughed, raising his arm and throwing more, only to hit Killian this time. The two boys stopped in their spots, their faces expressing sheer fear.

"Killian-"

Without warning, Killian laughed and threw some right back at Henry.

The three (and sort of Nana) broke out into a full-on mud fight, laughing and shrieking as they ran around the yard. They'd clearly lost track of time, since Emma's car pulled up to the driveway as the boys continued play-fighting in the rain.

"Killian!" Emma shouted, causing a cease-fire. The boys all stopped in their tracks, and Nana nearly bumped into Liam's legs as she halted as well.

"Unbelievable." Emma spoke in a clearly annoyed tone, sloshing over to them, "I leave you for mere hours and I come back to you all acting like you're seven years old!"

"I'm eight, Mommy." Liam spoke with a smile.

She rolled her jaw as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"All three of you-go stand on the porch. I'll have to go grab some towels, or something." Emma grumbled, stomping up to the house.

"You're in so much trouble." Henry laughed to Killian as he followed Emma up to the house.

"C'mon, lad, let's go face your mother's wrath." Killian sighed, lifting Liam up and setting him on his hip.

* * *

><p>After the three had sort of dried off on the porch, Emma ordered them inside to wash up. Killian had let Henry borrow their shower while Emma helped Liam take a bath. Henry finished quickly, so Killian sulked up to their bathroom, intending on taking a shower. He took a quick one to get most of the mud off, then let the water fill up the bath. He sighed as he slipped down in it, closing his eyes. It felt incredible on his muscles, making him smile.<p>

He was only in the bath for a few moments before there was a knock at the door.

"Aye?"

"It's just me." Emma's voice spoke from behind the door.

"Oh, come in, love." Killian replied.

She carefully opened the door and shut it behind herself, offering a small smile to him and sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Hi." He spoke softly.

"Hey."

"I know you're upset with me." Killian replied.

"A little bit, yeah." Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to Liam, and he snuck out the front door, with Nana." Killian explained, "I tried getting him to come in, but then Henry came out and started throwing mud at Liam, so I had to intervene-needless to say, that didn't happen."

"No kidding." Emma replied with a small smile.

"Are you terribly mad at me?" Killian asked, sitting up a little further.

"No, not terribly, just... Frustrated." Emma sighed, "I was expecting that you'd be able to handle watching the boys for a few hours."

"I usually am capable of it." Killian added.

"I know you are," Emma said, "I know."

A few moments of silence passed between the two before Emma's lips broke into a smile.

"But, I will say, Liam and Henry looked extremely happy for the first time all week." She grinned down to him, reaching over to muss his hair.

"Aye?"

"Yeah, they did. And Nana looked like she was having a good time, too."

"I had a good time." Killian chuckled, "I'm glad we were able to get out of the house. Liam was driving everyone insane. He's got more energy than he knows what to do with."

"He gets that from you, firecracker." Emma spoke with a raised brow.

"No, he certainly does not-" Killian argued before looking up to meet her eyes, "Well, perhaps he gets a little of his energy from me."

"Please," Emma chuckled, "You're always bustling around, whether you're at the station, with the boys, at the docks..."

"If I sit still too long I begin to wonder too much about how lucky I am to have met you-and what exactly I've done to deserve your love." Killian spoke with a small smile.

"Killian." Emma spoke softly.

"It's true."

"You know exactly what you've done to deserve my love." Emma smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, "Now, get out of the bath before you get so wrinkly, people will really start thinking you're 300 years old."

"Thanks, lass."

"Of course, pirate." Emma winked, before rising off the edge of the tub and slipping out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After he dried off, he went to go retrieve Nana to wash her off. She was waiting patiently on the patio, tied to the post.<p>

"Alright, lass, let's get you inside and cleaned up." Killian smiled, bending down with a towel and carefully lifting her, bringing her into the house.

"Don't you dare shake when I set you down, do you understand, lass?" He grumbled as he brought her into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him before setting Nana into the bathtub with a smile.

"Good, lass." He grinned, turning on the water. She wagged her tail as she looked up to Killian expectantly.

"Fine, fine, you'll receive a treat after this." Killian smiled, "Only if you promise to stay still."

Nana continued to wag her tail as Killian carefully scrubbed her golden fur clean of mud. It took him longer than he expected, but she was patient with him, for the most part.

"Ready for a treat, lass?" Killian grinned, "You have to keep still, alright?"

Nana let out an approving bark, causing Killian to chuckle. He rose to his feet and walked to the door, opening it and looking back to her.

"Stay." He spoke sternly, closing the door.

He sauntered down the hallway with a smile, the smile growing wider when he saw Emma staring out the window at the rain over the sea.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Killian asked, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's quite the view." She sighed, leaning into his touch.

"Liam had a thing for storms. Always steered the damn ship right into them."

"Really?"

"Of course." Killian chuckled, "He loved storms-he was partial especially to thunderstorms."

"That sounds... incredibly dangerous."

"That's how Liam liked it." Killian chuckled, closing his eyes and setting his chin on Emma's shoulder.

"You miss him."

"Every day."

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

"Of course I do. He should have bloody listened to me."

"I know." Emma spoke softly, setting her arms on his, "Now, you've got a new Liam to look after."

"I do, don't I?" Killian smiled, "He's actually quite the spitting image-"

The sound of paws pounding on the hardwoods caught both of them off-guard-especially when they turned to see a soaking wet Nana bounding towards them.

"Nana, no!" Killian shouted as she stopped before them. She did exactly what he didn't want her to-she shook like crazy. Water was flung in every which way, causing Emma to shriek and cover her face.

"Nana!" She shrieked.

After Nana had finished shaking, Killian sighed.

"Killian-"

"I know, I'll clean it up." Killian groaned, causing Emma to giggle and press a kiss to his cheek.

He decided he liked saving his fun for rainy days.


End file.
